Rickety Cricket
Matthew "Rickety Cricket" Mara is a former high school classmate of the Gang. Played by David Hornsby. He has steadily spiraled down over the years: leaving the priesthood, becoming homeless and having his throat slashed which results in his loss of much of his voice. Personality Rickety Cricket had a huge crush on Dee Reynolds in the early years of his life. The Gang used this to frequently manipulate him into participating in their various schemes. Skills and Abilities Rickety Cricket is able to run very quickly, and jump high distances in a very athletic manner. He was able to easily evade Dennis and Mac when they were attempting to manhunt him. Even after his legs were broken by the mob and had healed. Early Life Cricket wore humiliating giant leg braces while he was in in high school with the Gang. He had an enormous crush on Dee; she promised to kiss him if he ate a horse turd. After he ate the turd, she refused to kiss him since, as she says, "his breath smelled like shit." Mac and Dennis have been teabagging Cricket at every opportunity since high school. Dennis claims that he has a shoebox full of pictures of him and Mac doing this, and that pictures are surfacing on the Internet. Character History Season Two Rickety was a priest and still harbored his high-school crush on Sweet Dee. A version of the character called Colonel Cricket was present in Mac, Charlie and Dennis' creative re-telling of the birth of Paddy's Pub. Season Five In "The Gang Wrestles for the Troops", Rickety Cricket is asked by The Gang to wrestle for them in a wrestling event put on by The Gang celebrating America and the troops. He appears under the name, "The Talibum", during which he hits Dee in the face with a chair and blows sand into both Dennis and Charlie's eyes. Frank then hits him with a trashcan and, by doing so, slashes his throat, the effects of which later being audibly evident in his Season Six appearance. Season Six Frank asked Rickety to appear as a guest on Dennis and Dee's podcast. He later appears as one of the potential dads for Dee's baby. He can be seen smoking crack in the hospital waiting room. Notes * One recurring theme in the series is Cricket's downward spiral: In his first appearance, he is a priest; after quitting this, he is reduced to begging on the streets. He is used by The Gang to sell cocaine for the Mob--he has his legs broken after Dennis scapegoats him; after this, he carries a vendetta against The Gang. After Frank hits him with a trashcan, he has a wound in his neck which gets infected and prevents him from speaking normally. * A running gag on the show is that most characters (most regularly the gang) refer to Cricket as "street rat" even though he seems to take great offence to it. Appearances * Season Two: "The Gang Exploits A Miracle" * Season Three: "The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2)", "The Gang Dances Their Asses Off" * Season Four: "Mac and Dennis: Manhunters", "Who Pooped the Bed?", "The Gang Cracks the Liberty Bell" * Season Five: "The Gang Wrestles for the Troops" * Season Six: "Mac's Big Break" "Dee Gives Birth" Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Enemies Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Characters